


Unacknowledged

by Clandestine_Dragon



Series: Odin Dark and Hinata of the Dawn [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, Other characters are minorly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: Hinata needs a jump start to admit his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written, and probably rough around the edges. Like jagged-rock rough.

He was praying. His legs were aching as he ran all the way across the battlefield, heart beating fast and heavy in his chest. Distantly, he noted that the youngest princess of Nohr was behind him, panting heavily. Vaguely, it struck him that that was important, and that he should feel some amount of relief. But he couldn't feel anything at the moment, shock numbing every feeling he might once have had. 

He needed to be quick. He had to be quick. He prayed that it wasn't too late.

It was in this moment that Hinata was able to admit to himself, without hesitation, that he had grown to care for the eccentric mage with calloused fingers. All this time, he had avoided the very idea – determined for the thing between them to only be skin-deep, not anything more. After all, he was supposed to marry a girl and have a child to do his father proud, right?

Odin was supposed to be an attractive distraction during the war – that's what they had agreed on! A pleasurable side story wrapped in black feathers and see-through fabric. Never mind that both Takumi and Oboro suspected more.

Now, as he ran towards the collapsed mage on the ground, taken down by a Vallite swordmaster, there was no reason left to continue this charade. Odin was bleeding profusely, eyes shut and breath laboured. Hinata should have said something before now, admitted his feelings.

Laslow was there next to the blond, looking like how Hinata felt, and about ready to cry, it seemed. The enemy responsible was long dead to the other retainer's blade, said weapon recklessly discarded near where Laslow now kneeled.

Hinata collapsed down on Odin's other side, trembling as he took in the long, wicked cut along the mage's chest. There was ripped cloth pressed into his flesh, to stymie the bleeding, but it would take more than that to help the blond. Hinata briefly met Laslow's eyes, but couldn't maintain contact when he saw the potent fear there. Instead he looked down at the man that had captured his heart – a mere shadow of the boisterous, dramatic individual he actually was.

The brunet unthinkingly reached for Odin's hand, grasping it in his, shuddering at the feel of cooler-than-usual flesh. At that moment, Princess Elise caught up, clearly missing her horse as she gasped for air. Despite it all, she still brought out her staff, sitting next to Hinata and concentrating even while she struggled to breathe. A faint glow surrounded Odin, and immediately, the swordsman saw flesh begin to knit itself closed. Hinata let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and Laslow visibly sunk in on himself.

After a few minutes, Elise put her staff down to her side and smiled softly at the two conscious men. “He'll be just fine with some rest and good nutrition!” She looked over at Hinata knowingly, and added. “He needs to be taken off the field, though.”

The brunet nodded quickly, shaking off the tingling in his body that came with the feeling of profound, utter relief. He glanced at Laslow as well, knowing the closeness between the two men, but the other retainer merely nodded, a small relieved smile on his lips. Hinata also noted that he was starting to tear up so he looked away out of respect and picked up Odin.

Elise smiled at him once more, a brighter one that was more characteristic of the cheerful princess, and went back to the fray, her female retainer not far away. Laslow had grabbed his weapon again, though still emotional, so Hinata hesitated. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a figure in dark garb, a ninja. Distantly, he remembered that Saizo had taken the field beside Prince Ryouma. He left then, assured that Laslow was watched over now.

Odin was light in his arms, frail in his unaware state, face sober and peaceful. Hinata was torn between staring down at him, and paying attention all the way back to the rest of the army. There, Selena bombarded Hinata with numerous questions, only one of which he could actually answer. Thankfully it pacified her, and she left when she took note of Hinata's eagerness to get Odin to his tent.

It was when they were alone, the mage placed gently on Hinata's cot, that the brunet felt his calm composure melt away. Odin was alright. It felt like a rock had lodged itself in his throat, and when he managed to swallow around it, it ached. Once again, his hand found the mage's and he laced their fingers together. Gently, with his free hand, he stroked Odin's fingertips, once again marveling at the callouses on them.

Those were caused by a person wielding a weapon for a good portion of their life, and not the kind of weapon that a mage used. For all that Odin presented himself as a mysterious, dangerous dark mage, the biggest mystery to Hinata was that he carried himself like a swordsman, but wileded a tome, even as he held the brunet's katana with reverence, and bright eyes. Not just that, but the fact that Odin seemingly held no history aside from being Prince Leo's second retainer.

No family, no tie-downs in the form of any possessions aside from clothing and weapons...Just the dubious appearance of one day showing up in the Nohrian court and proving himself a worthy retainer. And then there were times when Hinata could see the sadness in the blond's eyes, an out of place, distinct pain that the brunet had wondered about from the moment he first saw it.

Odin truly was a walking mystery, but not because of his theatrics or claims of being so.

Hinata wondered when it had become a goal of his to unravel him.

A low mumble made the brunet sit up, on high alert, and when Odin's eyelids started to flutter, he yanked his hand away...or tried to. Steely blue eyes were now open, and those calloused fingers had tightened their grip, betraying a strength that a sorcerer didn't normally have. Hinata flushed under the question in those orbs, and averted his eyes.

“Twas not you that I expected to hearken to my side, nor to be the first person I set my gaze upon when I came to.” Odin rasped this out, sounding exhausted. “What...are you doing here, I thought...?” Hinata looked back at the other man, realizing that this was the moment to explain himself.

“I...saw that you and Laslow came under attack, then you....” Hinata swallowed thickly around the lump that had resurfaced. “I ran to your side and....” He'd never had so much difficulty voicing his thoughts before.

Odin was staring, a curious shine to his eyes that Hinata couldn't decipher. “Pray tell...why did you leave your own position on the field to come to mine?” He tilted his head. “Did you not trust Laslow to take care of it?”

Hinata shook his head. “No...he took down the Vallite right after it happened. I,” He shook his head. “I ran to you because I was afraid that a healer wouldn't make it in time.” Now that he thought about it, what could he actually have accomplished? “I guess that was kinda dumb, huh?”

The blond shook his head. “If you weren't thinking, why did you think to come to me? I thought that we were just....”

The brunet grimaced, before realizing that there was a hopefulness in the other man's eyes. His heart thumped. Had Odin been interested in more all this time? “When you were attacked, and I thought that you might not make it, I realized something.” Hinata stumbled over his words, coming to an awkward halt as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I, er...realized that you were important to me and I might not have the chance to even tell you, so....”

Odin was blushing faintly, a look of shock on his face. “You ah...what?”

Hinata nodded. Then realized it wasn't a yes or no question. “I like you.” That was terrible. “A lot. As in...relationship-wise.” He wanted to face palm. “Not friendship. Er, romantic. Yeah.”

Gods, he'd never proven his ineptitude with words as much as he had right then. He wanted to slap himself, but the look of surprised happiness on Odin's face was more then enough to alleviate that need. Instead, he wanted to kiss the other man. So he did, swallowing the little noise that the mage made.

When they pulled away, Odin blinked at him. “You...are terrible with words, Hinata.”

“At least you understood me!”

“Barely.”

Hinata smiled, starting to feel at ease. Like everything that was off before, was now right. Perhaps it was, at that. “Guess you'll have to teach me again, eh?”

Odin sighed loudly, clearly overacting by the appearance of a smile he couldn't repress. “Must my generosity continue now? My charity is limited, you know.”

The brunet smirked. “Oh, I'm sure I can find a way to pay you.” He grinned widely, adding. “Something to do with my katana?” As Odin covered half of his face, a blush of embarrassment reddening his cheeks darker, Hinata just chuckled. This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
